Suffer
by Totally Alone
Summary: Suffer, Kiryuu Zero, and regret that you love her.


_Suffer, Kiryuu Zero, and regret that you love her_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

-

-

_**.;"Suffer.";.**_

-

-

-

-

"We can't trust Kiryuu Zero."

_Again_. Yuuki dug her fingernails into the tender flesh of her palm to refrain from crying out in exasperation. How many times had the vampire hunter said that – nine, ten times?

Grinding her teeth, she turned slowly to face the person in question, forcing herself to smile. Chairman Cross spared her an encouraging grin.

"We've explained this before, you know," he said graciously to the hunter. "The mishap at Cross Academy was just that – an accident. It won't happen again."

"But can you guarantee that, Kaien?" The hunter spoke sibilantly, hoping to coax the Chairman into submission. He paid no attention to the piercing glare Zero sent him. Vampires were vile creatures in his opinion; they were to be seen and not to be heard. What more of a Level-D?

"I cannot," the Chairman admitted. The vampire hunter smirked in triumph. Yuuki made a soft choking noise, somewhere between a sob and a cry, and took Zero's hand in hers. It was cold, she noted. Not the chilly kind; more like the lifeless one a corpse would have. Like the one _vampires_ would have.

_But Zero isn't a vampire yet,_ she whispered in her head. She grasped his hand tighter, but he gave no response. He stood unmoving, his posture stiff and straight, sharp eyes drilling holes into the hunter's back. Yuuki could see the darkened quality his irises had taken. Zero was angry, and rightfully so. She was too.

"Well then, I suggest that we have Kiryuu, ah, _put to sleep_--"

There was a simultaneous outcry of '_No!_' from Chairman Cross and Yuuki, and a guttural growl from Zero at his statement. If possible, the man looked smug at having managed to draw such reactions. Smug! If Yuuki hadn't more decorum she probably would have blown her top by now.

Zero's hand tightened around hers and she remained silent. But she could feel it, his anger – it roiled off him in virulent waves. Once again she berated herself for being too helpless to even defend her childhood friend. She was useless, so useless….

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you," the Chairman said lightly, his voice laced with a healthy dose of warning. _It would be dangerous to cross me,_ his unspoken words echoed after him.

For a moment, Yuuki caught a glimpse of the former vampire hunter everyone revered. Chairman Cross' eyes were cold and hard, inimical and unfriendly. Then the moment passed and he smiled again.

Yuuki wondered if she should be scared, because unsettlingly, the hunter was smiling too.

"What do you suggest, then, Kaien?" He leaned forward, his eyes dancing with mirth. Yuuki supposed he could see victory in his grasp. Well, she wouldn't let him have it – neither would the Chairman. Right?

She saw the Chairman's minute movement and her heart dropped. He was at a loss for words, too. Even he could do nothing against that manipulative bastard.

If she could burn him to cinders without any repercussions, she would.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Chairman Cross eyed him warily. He was treading on dangerous grounds and he knew it. The hunter still held the upper hand.

When he smirked, Yuuki's heart dropped into the depths of the earth. He _wouldn't_.

Would he?

"Test him, of course," the hunter said. He licked his lips meaningfully, always watching the Chairman. The smirk on his face looked so wrong – it disfigured his scar and made his battle-worn face look monstrous. Yuuki saw Zero stiffen at her side. Yet she continued to listen, observing the tense game of chess ensuing between the two adults.

"In what way do you propose to go about it?" The Chairman's voice was unusually sharp and demanding, and Yuuki flinched at the sound.

"Leave him in a room with a wounded victim for a period of time. Then observe whether he goes…ah, insane or not."

Chairman Cross glared at him. "You've got to be kidding," he growled. "That's unfair to Zero!"

"Ah, but I'm not known for my jokes, Kaien. You know that."

"Even common vampires surrender to bloodlust, and right now you're presenting his prey on a silver platter! How can you call this _thing_ a test?"

Everyone in the room could sense an imaginary drop in the room's temperature, but the hunter seemed unfazed.

"I can," was all he nonchalantly said.

A terrible snarl escaped Zero's lips. Then he was gone from Yuuki's side and advancing towards the hunter faster than one could blink, his eyes feral and wild.

"Zero!" she cried. He couldn't attack him now! It would put them at a disadvantage and if the hunter won, Zero could…Zero could _die_.

Suddenly Zero froze. Cold steel pressed against his alabaster neck, threatening him silently. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, choosing instead to look at Chairman Cross, angry eyes glimmering with betrayal.

"Why?" he said hoarsely. The Chairman shook his head and gently pushed him back to Yuuki's side before withdrawing his gun.

_It's not yet time,_ he seemed to say.

_Not yet time for what?_ Yuuki yearned to ask. They were losing the battle, victory slipping like sand from their fingers. She wanted to scream in frustration. Throw a tantrum. Anything – just not standing here like some immobile puppet!

The Chairman, satisfied that Zero would not go against him for now, turned back to face the hunter.

"Your proposal is preposterous, and you know that," he said softly, dangerously. The hunter gave him a cruel grin and nodded.

"I do. But it is not you who sets the rules of this game, Kaien – it is I."

The Chairman visibly bristled. Receiving defeat gracefully had never been his forte and he refused to start now. He'd tie Zero up if need be.

The hunter's grin widened, and Yuuki squeezed Zero's hand hard. "Be strong," she whispered, more for herself than for him.

"Fine," the Chairman snapped. "Fine!" He punched a nearby table to release some tension. The noise ricocheted off the high walls of the hall, amplified by the building's structure. It rang in their ears for a long time.

The Chairman glared at his ex-fellow hunter, cold rage burning with a vengeance. "We'll play your game," he growled. "I will be Zero's prey."

Grinning from ear to ear now, the hunter took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"No," Yuuki said loudly. She gulped, looking first at Zero then at the Chairman, reading the look of surprise on their faces. God knew she felt decidedly very small at that moment. But she gathered up the shreds of her courage and continued to speak. "_I_ will be Zero's prey."

The intense gaze the Chairman used on her made her want to shrink and disappear. It felt as though he could see into her soul and read it. Beside her, Zero stared.

"Yuuki, you know it's not advisable--"

"But there's nothing wrong in that! I've already--oww! _Zero!_" she hissed, glaring at him. He glared back, his face contorted in guilt even as he sent her a silent warning. _Don't tell. We'd all die._

Oh. Right.

Yuuki shook her head. Such idiocy was unacceptable. She could have condemned all three of them to death!

"I want to be his prey," she said adamantly, though her voice lacked conviction. She stared up at the brawny hunter, challenging him to go against her.

A pregnant silence draped itself on the hall, shrouding everything and everyone in a tense, choking blanket. Then the hunter relaxed his posture and took a step back.

"I accept," he replied before either Chairman or Zero could object. "One hour."

"What?" Yuuki mouthed blankly at her foster family. When neither answered, she turned rather reluctantly to face the hunter, forcing her eyes to meet his, and repeated her question.

The hunter grinned again. _Could he stop grinning for five minutes?_ she thought angrily.

"Stay with him, wounded, for one hour. If you come out at the end of it unscathed, I will let him go."

"And if I don't?" Her throat felt parched and dry. What were the chances of Zero not caving into his bloodlust? Close to nil, surely?

The hunter's eyes lit up with a predatory gleam. "He dies."

"Look here, I don't care what position you hold in the Association now, but--" the Chairman tried to interject.

"I'll do it," Yuuki said grimly. "I'll prove you wrong."

Zero's strong hand was crushing hers in his powerful grip, but she ignored that.

"Done."

And in the blink of an eye, the hunter whipped out his gun, aimed at Yuuki, and pulled the trigger.

"_Yuuki!" _

The girl just stood there, shell-shocked and petrified. So fast, so scary. So _lethal_. Was this the speed all vampire hunters owned?

Gradually she became aware of a growing pain in her neck and uttered a cry of pain. She could feel something liquid and warm flow down to her blouse, trickling at a snail's pace. Zero's eyes lit up in horror and instant desire.

"One hour, Cross-san," the hunter reminded her. "Adieu."

Then only she and Zero were left. With a shiver she realized that she never heard the Chairman leave. Was he disappointed with her? Would he ever look at her the same way again?

Would he be able to see her at all after this?

_No,_ Yuuki admonished herself. _Think positively, Yuuki. Think positive._

Zero's soft panting caught her attention and she glanced at him. Deep red eyes met her bloodshot brown ones, its message undecipherable. Neither moved nor spoke, although the sounds Zero was making became more pronounced.

"I'm sorry," Yuuki blurted. Zero looked so hurt, even when he was already trudging down the path of deadly desire; it killed her heart. Hoping to atone somewhat, she closed the distance between them and cupped his face in her hand.

Zero pushed her away roughly, slapping at her wound. Through the pain Yuuki wondered if it was deliberate, but she forbade herself to feel hurt. He was not himself anyway.

A strange sound rumbled in his throat. For a moment, his eyes darkened further, instilling a drop of apprehension in Yuuki's heart.

"Stay away," he ground out hoarsely. Yuuki could only watch in mute horror as he moaned and gripped his throat hard as though trying to strangle himself. "_Not…safe._"

She didn't want to cry, really, but she felt tell-tale beads of tears springing up all the same. Zero forced his feet to move, dragging one foot in front of the other painfully, shuffling away from her. More than once his footing slipped; his breath hitched, and he looked back at her with obvious longing. But he didn't return.

Not for the first time, Yuuki wished she could do something. She wanted to wipe away the sheen on sweat on Zero's rapidly paling skin. She caused him this torture; she wanted it to stop. Somehow, anyhow! She didn't really care how it was done so long as she _could_.

Even through her haze of worry, she couldn't help but notice it: Zero was breathtakingly beautiful in the dimness of the room. His skin seemed to glow with a soft light, and his perspiration only added to his charm. His lips were an ashen red, full and inviting, hiding the real danger within. And his eyes – oh, god, his eyes. It just took her breath away.

Unconsciously, she took a step towards the slumped Zero, reaching out to him.

"Yuuki!" he barked, elegant eyebrows creasing. His eyes latched onto her bleeding neck and he whimpered, lusting for it. "Get a hold on yourself!" His vicious tone was quite uncalled for.

Still, it cut through her stupor. Blinking, she shook her head, letting her brown locks smack her face. Hands reached up to rub away the growing red stain mere centimeters from her collarbone. It smeared further. Her blood glistened enticingly in the lamplight, beckoning.

What happened next was, if possible, even faster than the hunter's lightning-quick reflexes. Zero was upon her in an instant, a hand curled round each of her wrists while his head dipped low to the crevice of her neck. He breathed tantalizingly near her ear and nuzzled her out of pure vampire instinct.

"Zero," Yuuki whispered weakly._ My fault._ "Zero, don't – don't give in just yet."

Zero just groaned and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, eyes closed as he savoured her scent.

An ominous ticking filled the room. A clock, Yuuki realised. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. The thumping of her heart slowed in her chest and she took a deep breath.

"Focus, Zero." Gentle hands pushed against his sturdy frame, distancing their bodies. She felt him tremble under her touch. Zero did nothing to move away; the light reflected the crazed, carnivorous look in his eyes and illuminated every contour of his torso, no matter how slight. For a moment her resolve slacked.

Was this the charm all vampires held?

She couldn't afford to fall prey to it though; not yet, not now.

Reverently, Zero touched her neck, staining his long, pale fingers with her blood. Yuuki shivered from the contact. His touch felt like ice – or fire, she couldn't really tell. The pressure shifted as Zero probed her neck, giving her tremulous butterfly touches wherever his fingers rested. A thrill ran down her spine and she hastened to quash it. Zero didn't need her to reciprocate anything he gave her right now; the situation was dire enough.

Then the pressure lifted. Yuuki almost felt sorry for it until she saw Zero raise his fingers to his lips, ready to lick his bloodied skin clean. His cheek had been stained when he nuzzled her neck earlier – his chin, too. Was that why he was rapidly losing control?

"Zero, don't!" she cried. And miraculously, he halted, the colour in his eyes flickering briefly in faint recognition of her voice.

"Don't do it, Zero…." She trailed off, looking despondently at him. "It's not worth it."

Zero's face contorted in agony as he struggled with his growing desire, but he didn't lick her blood off. _Yet,_ Yuuki added to herself.

"Yuu…ki?" He sounded surprised, drawing her name slowly as though he just woke up from a dream.

Yuuki tried to smile. "I'm here," she said. "Just hold out for a while longer, okay?"

Zero moaned and pulled her closer to him so that they were almost hugging. His arms snaked possessively around her shoulders. His breath ghosted across her skin, making it tingle with pleasure. Still Yuuki held onto her logic to remain rooted to reality. They both needed an anchor, and if Zero was incapable of enacting one himself, Yuuki would was determined to do it for him.

One of his vampire fangs brushed against her ear and she shivered again. Really, what was wrong with her? Her body was responding to his lightest touch, his smallest reaction. It felt wrong.

Yet, at the same time, it felt _right_.

"Do you know how hard it is, Yuuki?" Zero murmured between pained gasps. "Do you know how hard it is to resist you?"

"Me or my blood?" Yuuki joked, hoping to lighten the situation.

Enveloped in Zero's embrace as she was, so close to him, allowed her to feel a powerful shudder coursing through his entire body, jolting his frail control. It took him a whole agonizing minute to regain some form of composure again, and even then he had to tighten his vice-grip on her to keep himself sane.

"Both," he replied tersely. "And your jokes…are lousy."

"Oy!"

"It's true."

Yuuki winced in mid-glare, finally succumbing to the pain now that the dangerous moment had passed. She hoped Zero didn't notice. He _did_ have his face buried in her hair, after all.

"Does the wound hurt?"

So much for letting it go unnoticed.

"Yes," she admitted, leaning deeper into the curve of his body. It felt so nice to be like that, encapsulated in warmth she knew came from Zero's raging bloodlust, though some part of her mind doubted. Wasn't bloodlust supposed to be scary? What happened to the fear she was supposed to feel?

She didn't even notice when Zero placed a hand on her scalp. Yuuki sighed. The small, circular motions he made on her nape was relaxing, even if she was more accustomed to it being done on her back. Gently, Zero coaxed her to move her head so that she was listening to the quiet palpitations of his heart.

It was irregular, though, and way faster than it should be. Absentmindedly she ran her fingers down his chest in feather-light and dreamy motions. Zero's breath hitched instantly and he let go of her, a palm to his neck and another to his closed eyes. His dreadful vampire fangs elongated a bit more.

"Zero?" she said tentatively, unsure of what to do.

"It's just…one hour," he moaned to himself as he sank to the floor. "Just…_one_…." Then he screamed. His entire body convulsed. Sharp nails slashed the cold cement floor, screeching shrilly, and Zero released a shuddering breath, still shaking.

She wanted to go to him. She really wanted to, but she couldn't do so without risking both their lives. Ergo she stood frozen to her spot, torn between two painful, heart-rending choices.

"Zero? You okay?"

Zero's only response was to writhe in pain, moaning and crying out. More than once he clawed at his throat and chest to distract him from the fire of desire within. Yuuki could only watch helplessly.

_Where'__s the clock?_ She thought, her desperation hanging by a thread. _How much time left?_

She looked around wildly for any sign of a timekeeper, ignoring the stabs of pain shooting up her neck. Where was it? She could hear the sounds, that awful _tick-tock, tick-tock_….

Yuuki sobbed when she finally spied it high above the only fireplace – an ancient, classical piece of woodwork, with an pendulum oscillating on a thin chain. Three quarters past four. Only fifteen more minutes to go.

But could they last that long?

Zero whimpered and curled into a fetal position, still trying to stave off his bloodlust despite the agony. "I'll manage," he gasped, but his eyes flashed a dangerous red.

His cry died in his throat with a gurgling sound.

_Poor Zero_. Yuuki sank to the floor herself, her knees too weak to support her any longer. He never had to hold out this long before; prior to this he could either retreat or cave in whenever she offered him a drink. Yuuki deeply regretted the events that led up to this situation. This tightening noose around Zero's neck…could they remove it before it chokes him?

If only the reality of it were as simple as asphyxiation. There could be poison in the ropes of the noose for all they knew. Who knows?

Yuuki certainly didn't.

"Just a while more, Zero," she whispered without much conviction. She remained where she was, fixated on the undulating horror in front of her. Zero's convulsing body shivered and trembled, chasing shadows behind the tiniest muscle to and fro with every jerk. The length of his fangs were rather impressive now – they cusped his lower lip, curving like all teeth did over the soft, luscious labium.

Yuuki's fingernails bit crescent shapes into the flesh of her palms. Nervously, she eyed the clock. Five more minutes. She gulped and nodded, self-conscious of the way Zero peeked and stared pruriently at her neck from the gaps between his strained fingers.

He would pull through this. He had to.

Four minutes.

Zero was growling now, a rumbling sound deep in his chest that resonated in the entire room. Yuuki drew back a little bit to placate him. They were so close already; they couldn't possibly give up now, right?

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_…three minutes left.

She watched the minute hand crawl torturously slow across the yellowed face of the clock. Time never seemed to inch by more slowly than it did now. Every second stretched a mile until it became a speck in the horizon, never-ending.

Yuuki took a moment to gaze at Zero. His face was contorted in pain and he carefully kept her neck out of his vision, not wanting another episode of bloodlust so soon. It was a tiresome battle, this bloody desire of his. Cumbersome too.

It was a dangerous dance they played. One misstep and all would be lost. Still, they took the risk in the sappy, cliche name of love.

Two more minutes. They were close now, very close to the end of their tether. Yuuki threw Zero a warm smile. He looked almost prepared to smile back when he grimaced and shrank back.

Then, with a terrible snarl, he lunged for her, sanguine eyes flashing.

Yuuki screamed as her back hit the cement floor heavily. Zero's powerful hands put weight on each of her shoulders, rendering her unable to struggle. And god, that searing pain _hurt_.

Zero's lips parted to reveal a pair of long, sharp, glistening fangs. She could feel his warm breath rush past her face; they were that close. Caught in a short moment of awe, Yuuki could only stare at his slightly open mouth and the white fangs that showed prominently against his peach-pink lower lip.

It seemed familiar, though she didn't know why. Her heart sang with a wish to touch those canines even as it raced in utmost fear.

Somehow, even in that moment of hysteria, she still managed to steal a glance at the clock.

"Just one more minute, Zero," she murmured near his ear. The final grain of sand in the hourglass would drop soon. "Just one," she coaxed. For the briefest of moments his eyes flickered.

Yuuki uttered a sharp cry when Zero's fingers curled on her bloodstained blouse, digging into her flesh in a quick, sudden movement. Her own hands latched unconsciously to Zero's arm and body. Attempts to push him away were feeble and easily restrained – she had used her injured appendage, after all. No surprise there.

"Not…easy," Zero whined suddenly, looking at her full in the eye. The tang of her blood hung heavy in the air now; Yuuki could smell it every time she breathed. How badly was it affecting Zero?

"I know," she said soothingly. "It'll be over soon. Hush."

Her eyes strayed to the clock whilst she spoke, noting the steady movement of the second hand. Thirty seconds to go.

Suddenly Zero bucked and jerked violently. When he reopened his eyes, Yuuki had to repress a growing wave of fear. Zero's eyes were red – really, really red. At such close proximity she could even see the thin red threads lacing his strained sclera. It added to his dangerous aura.

Vampire were dangerous creatures. That was what Yuuki believed of every vampire except for Kaname-senpai and Zero. Right now, though, she had an overwhelming urge to retract her trust in the latter. The Zero she gave blood to always looked hurt and docile; certainly not this feral, crazed thing straddling her!

Zero opened his mouth wide, fangs dominant, and prepared to bite.

In a desperate, swift movement, she swiped her wrist against the mark on his pale neck.

The results were instantaneous.

The symbol flared an angry red and Zero was thrown across the room, coming to rest at the foot of the table Chairman Cross had nearly ruined. He was breathing laboriously, chest heaving as though he respired only with great effort. Yuuki almost regretted her decision. Almost. The vestiges of Zero's vicious expression had yet to leave her mind.

Yuuki was painfully reminded of a snowy night years and years ago, and the events that transpired from her mindless plodding in the pristine white mush. It was eerily silent, too, until that vampire showed up. But what unnerved her the most was the fact that she never heard his approach – hell, she didn't even see his black silhouette until it was too late – similar to her situation with Zero--

--Except that she had trusted Zero to keep at least some semblance of control. And now he had broken that trust. Ah, trust was a fickle thing indeed; hard to earn but easy to lose.

A choked sob escaped her as the clock chimed five.

She didn't even look up when the great double doors of the room creaked open. She didn't even look up when Chairman Cross hastened to her side and offered his hand – she had eyes only for Zero. So imagine her consternation, however dulled, when the hunter walked up to Zero, leather boots clicking, and wrenched his jaws apart to scrutinise his teeth.

She opened her mouth to retort, lifted a weak hand to protest, but no word nor gesture ventured beyond visual imagery.

Chairman Cross looked over his shoulder at the hunter in cold, composed fury. "We win," he proclaimed quietly.

The hunter merely frowned. "She used her charm."

"You didn't say anything against using it."

"True." The hunter heaved a disappointed sigh and looked at the two disheveled figures on the floor. Zero had just regained some movement in his limbs and was trembling with the effort to get up, grimacing angrily. Yuuki sat some distance away from him, leaning against Chairman Cross' leg in mute horror, eyes wide and unseeing. She felt empty and despondent, as though her life had been sucked out of her.

Maybe it had.

The hunter clapped his hands. "Well then!" he exclaimed. "I admit defeat. Miss Cross, sorry for the inconvenience caused."

He offered her a damp cloth and some bandages. She didn't even have the strength to muster a glare.

It was Chairman Cross who eventually took them from the hunter with a curt nod of thanks, still displeased. He dabbed the cloth on her wound; it stung, yet somehow a part Yuuki couldn't wake up. She just stared vacantly ahead like a still doll.

Frowning, he brushed aside her fringe, letting his fingers run through her matted brown locks with care, prodding for any sense of lively gait behind the statuesque porcelain face. It had been a while since Yuuki had crumbled into total shock like this. Quite a few years, in fact; he was surprised she had at all.

Zero's growl brought the Chairman's attention to him. He was no longer prone, but he made no effort to get up. Shards of red still floated in his otherwise violet irises, something the light reflected in a most sinister manner. His fangs had retracted a little – just enough to go behind his lips, but no more. They were still visible, two white studs poised on his lower lip, drawing blood at the slightest movement.

"Let's go home, Zero; Yuuki," the Chairman sighed. This time Yuuki took his hand and followed wordlessly down the long, echoing corridors and flights of stairs, through bustling crowds and eventually clamouring students at the Cross Academy. Zero stumbled along with difficulty – Yuuki could hear his moans the whole time they walked home.

But the part of her that cared was momentarily hidden under a pile of emotional rubble, so she did nothing more than sending him a blank, curious glance.

Once dismissed by the Chairman, Yuuki fell into step behind Zero, lost in a realm of her own. Zero didn't try to acknowledge the presence as they trudged into the boys' dormitory together amid stares from curious passers-by. Never had they seen Yuuki so submissive, following Zero like a lamb. And what was with Zero's weird eye colour? Students instinctively made way for the pair to pass.

Yuuki made a beeline for Zero's bed as soon as they entered his room, sitting down with a soft _plop_, creasing his smoothed bedsheets. Zero closed the door slowly before turning to look at her with reddish-violet eyes.

With equal laggardness, he approached her and kneeled at her feet, making no noise as he came. Yuuki didn't respond. Feeling disheartened, he reached out for her limp hands and cradled them lightly in his grasp.

He could still smell traces of blood lingering on her, permeating the bandages around her neck. It filled the room, sent spires of allure to him, scenting Yuuki like some exotic perfume. It choked him.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," he whispered. He held the back of her hand to his cheek, relishing its human warmth.

An unintelligible sound burbled in his throat as he trembled, wracked with sudden pain. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream, revealing two long, sharp ivory fangs, then snapped down – _hard_ – on her thin wrist.

Horrified, he tried to pull away from the blood flowing in abundance into his mouth, but he couldn't. It was _blood_ – blood he had been denied for the past two hours. As much as he detested it he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

But the thing that made Zero feel decidedly wretched was that Yuuki didn't even react. She didn't even flex a muscle when his fangs slashed her delicate skin; no wince, no grimace, no nothing. It scared away the edges of his ecstasy.

Could she not feel the pain he was inflicting upon her? Could she not hear her blood rush out of arteries and veins and into his mouth; could she not feel his elongated fangs buried deep in her flesh, hurting her?

Yuuki whimpered suddenly, and Zero found himself relaxing at the sound. She would be fine with time. Or at least he hoped so.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, though he wasn't sure if she heard him because his mouth was full of her delicious, enchanting blood, inhibiting his ability to speak coherently.

"That's okay," Yuuki replied, startling Zero. Hoping against hope, he looked at her…but she was still staring vacantly into space, her soft breathing audible in the quiet of the room, complexion pale and unearthly. Zero squeezed her hand in remorse and stopped feeding.

In a split second decision, he reached up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Yuuki balked at the sensation of his slick fangs pressing against her cheek, gentle hands curled up into tight fists on the fabric of her skirt, fawn-like brown eyes dilating with shock.

Zero drew back, not having suspected such a violent reaction.

"V-Va-vampire…no…!" Yuuki stuttered before falling forward in a dead faint into Zero's arms.

Zero hugged her limp form sadly.

She would never be his, would she?

– owari –

If anyone sees traces (they're accidents! I swear!!) of Meyer's style, please kill me. I want to be original. Argh.

Criticism – in fact, all kinds of reviews – are welcome and much appreciated. So send them rolling my way!

Oh, and YenGirl? I've started on _the fic_ you asked for. –hint, hint!-


End file.
